1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a mobile communication system, and a data updating method, and more particularly to a technology which enables data such as a phone number and an address to be easily input and updated, which are used by a mobile communication terminal and can be stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cellular phone has very large number of functions recently. A user of the cellular phone can utilize a variety of functions including the sending/receiving of e-mails, schedule management, Internet connection or the like. Therefore, a quantity of data stored in the cellular phone also increases. For example, the cellular phone can store more than a thousand phone numbers and addresses, and a quantity of data used for selective setting of a ringer and a ringer tone and setting of a sound level of the incoming call also increases. However, since the number of keys of the cellular phone is limited, it is very troublesome to perform entering of the variety of above-described data and changing thereof by use of keys.
On the other hand, software is sold, which causes a personal computer to edit data inside a cellular phone, with the personal computer and the cellular phone directly connected by a cable. However, a lot of money is necessary for buying the software, the cable, connectors and the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-314706 discloses a method of changing a model of a portable terminal by a user of the portable terminal. In this method, the user stores data, which has been stored in a present portable terminal, in a server temporarily. The server edits the data so that the edited data matches a new portable terminal, and the user downloads the edited data from the server by use of a cellular phone of a new model. However, in this method, technique concerning easy entering and changing of data are not disclosed.